warriorcatspathtostarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
LarchClan
LarchClan is a group of cats who live in a Larch Forest. Their neighboring Clans are LupineClan, LilyClan and LilacClan. They also live near a rogue group called The Lurkers. Clan Character LarchClan is known for being full of pride, helpful, and showing off a bit too much at gatherings. LarchClan cats often catch prey such as voles, moles, mice, rats, squirrels, blackbirds, wood pigeons and blue jays. The ideal LarchClan look is thick furred cats with dark coats, however, LarchClan is home to a variety of cats. Examples of what LarchClan cats idealize themselves as are Batstar and Wolfwhisper. History LarchClan was founded by Larchstar, a lean black she-cat with a thick coat and blue eyes. When Larchstar was young, her mother, Crabscream, left RiverClan because of the war that was arising between ThunderClan and RiverClan. She left with Larchkit and her 3 siblings. One of Larchkit's siblings, Corianderkit, died. They finally found a place to settle, a barn. The group of cats there, The Lurkers, welcomed Crabscream and her 3 kits with open paws. Crabscream renamed Larchkit into Larchpaw. Larchpaw got into lots of trouble, and in an accident, the leader was eventually killed because of her antics. Connor, the new leader, exiled Larchbranch with her followers. Her followers included Tango, Sugar, Callie, Red, Maple, Bandit, Hollow, Bat, Merlin, Aether, Coasthope, Baywish, Bird, Shark, Dalia, Falcon, Swan, and Spider. Larchbranch renamed the following cats Sugar into Sugarthroat Red into Redpaw Maple into Maplepaw Hollow into Hollowpaw Bat into Batpaw Aether into Aethersky Bird into Birdpaw Shark into Sharkcreek Dalia into Sandyspeck Falcon into Falconstride Swan into Swanfluff. Merlin, Callie, Bandit, Coasthope, Baywish, Tango and Spider's name stayed the same. Swanfluff soon discovered a secret area within the territory, a deep cave similar to Mothermouth. Larchbranch dubbed the cave " Whispering Hollow ". Larchbranch soon found an area that was surrounded in Pine and Larch trees, and called it the territory of their small group. Larchbranch's small group got attacked by The Lurkers, resulting in Spider and Birdpaw's death. Larchbranch discovered that the Whispering Hollow held many Stalagmites and Stalactites inside of it, and it lead to a huge cavern inside, holding a large geode in the middle. Larchbranch dubbed the geode " Star Fragment " and saw three StarClan spirits. They urged her to touch noses with Star Fragment, and she obeyed. Larchbranch earned her 9 lives from Honeystar, Waveshell, Corianderkit, Mistystar, Spider, Crabscream, Birdpaw and Cindershine. She was renamed to Larchstar, and was told by Mistystar to rename her group to LarchClan. Larchstar ran back to her group, renaming it LarchClan. She made Swanfluff the Medicine Cat, and Tango the deputy. LarchClan had little battles with The Lurkers from time to time, but battled with The Lurkers for a final time after many moons, resulting in Larchstar's 9th life to be gone. Larchstar's legacy was continued by Batstar, the next leader. Territory LarchClan lives in a combination of a Larch and Pine forest. Their territory borders The Lurkers, LilyClan and LupineClan. Landmarks * Camp: A hollow protected by brambles and thorns, surrounded by larch trees in the heart of the territory. * Bird's Eye Tree: A very tall larch tree that is said to be cursed with a thousand owls and crows at night. Named after Birdpaw. * Lurking Path: A path leading to The Lurker's territory and barn. * Whispering Hollow: A large cave that goes underground to Star Fragment. * Star Fragment: A large geode that is surrounded by StarClan cats. Medicine Cats come here often to name new Medicine Cats and come here with Leaders to assist them on getting their nine lives. Camp * Leader's Den: A small cave right next to Vinerocks. * Vinerocks: A pile of rocks tightly compacted together through a series of vines. This is where the leader calls clan meetings. * Warriors Den: A bush enforced by thick bramble walls. * Nursery: The same as the Warriors Den. * Apprentices Den: A tunnel surrounded by ferns. * Medicine Den: A small cave that is enforced with bramble. * Elder's Den: A sandy, hollowed out floor, protected by ferns. History Of Ranks Leaders ☆ = Good Leader ♧ = Eh leader?? ♤ = Bad Leader ☆'Larchstar '| Deputies: Tango ☆'Batstar '| Deputies: Frostsight, Thawshine ♧'Thawstar' | Deputies: Oceanpath ♤'Oceanstar' | Deputies: Hyenanight, Daisyvine ☆'Daisystar '| Deputies: Goldenpad, Lochrain ☆'Lochstar '| Deputies: Sprucebranch ♧'Sprucestar '| Deputies: Cinderdust ☆'Cinderstar '| Deputies: Shellwish, Blazefern, Leapbreeze ☆'Leapstar '| Deputies: Newttail, Brookripple ☆'Brookstar '| Deputies: Snowmask, Russetbriar ♤'Antcrawl '| Deputies: Summer ☆'Russetstar '| Deputies: Boulderstep ☆'Boulderstar '| Deputies: Wolfwhisper, Flintnose ♤'Flintstar '| Deputies: Heavycloud